1. Field
The following description relates to computer simulation technology that processes 2D clothing patterns and thus creates digital clothing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current clothing simulation technology is used in various fields ranging from the fashion industry to games, animations, and movie visual effects. Also, virtual clothing is a billion-dollar market. Such a technology is to model textiles in mesh having the mass so as to simulate movements of the textiles according to the outer movements of the avatar wearing the clothes, wind, lights, etc.
In a sewing simulation method to create digital clothing by using patterns, there are segment sewing and free sewing for a method of sewing each of the different two patterns.
Segment sewing is sewing the two selected segments among the segments that are separated by dots; and free sewing is sewing two segments with the adjusted length that a user wants by freely adjusting each length of the two segments to be sewn.
More specifically, in the case of free sewing, if a user adjusts the two segments to be the same, accuracy is required when adjusting the length of another segment to be the same as the length of the first selected segment through input device e.g., mouse.
In free sewing, even when two segments having the length being different from each other are sewn together, the digital fabric, which stretches well, including the two segments may seem as being sewn with the same length in the same manner as real clothing. However, in the case of the fabric not stretching well, wrinkles may be created on the digital clothing.
Furthermore, in the case the lengths of two segments to be sewn in the free-sewing manner are set to be different, a user is required to recognize how long or short the segment selected later is, during the process of adjusting the segment selected later.
Also, when the difference between each length of the two segments to be sewn together is too large for the two segments to be sewn together, displaying a warning sign is required so as to enable a user to recognize it during the process of adjusting the segment selected later.